Alpha and Beta
by xXRavonXx
Summary: When Slade tells Mega's kids to go and talk to the mallrats about their parents May and Mega, Alpha and Beta set off on a adventure when they get to the city it is in ruins like everything was dirty and smelled like death and people trying to kill each ot


**Chapter 1: Alpha and Beta**

Alpha and Beta just got in town the mall was a suggested place from their uncle Slade. (If you haven't noticed Alpha and Beta are Mega's kids Alpha his son Beta his daughter.) "I wonder if the Mallrats are still at the mall." Beta said to her twin brother.

"I hope so too." They continued walking down the dirt road they walk past a barn. "It stinks like damn cow." Alpha says.

Gem runs up the mall stairs trying to get away from Shadow. "Shadow leave me alone!!" Shadow jumps on Gem she screams and struggles to get him off of her he raises the butcher knife and throws it down. "No!" Samara yells she throws herself at him she makes contact with the knife it slices her arm. Gem takes the chance and kicks Shadow in the crotch and throws him off Gem grabs Samara's arm and runs down the stairs. Not knowing they would be meeting their fate they run into Rudy, Falcon, and Aren standing there with all with different weapons.

Alpha and Beta walked to a hotel that said "Ram's Place" Beta rolls her eyes and continues walking Alpha stops and stares at the hotel.

"Uncle Slade said that is where dad should be." Alpha said. Beta grabs his arm and continues walking towards the mall. "We don't have time we have to check the mall first and you can see if he is there I don't care I count Slade as my dad." Beta sees the mall and starts jogging towards it. "Wait up sis!" Alpha yells he runs and catches up to Beta they go in the mall.

It stank like death Alpha and Beta could tell death happened there they walk slowly in the mall and see a group of people 4 with weapons and 2 girls franticly looking for an escape route. Beta scowls and pulls out her broken zapper hoping it would scare them enough to leave. "Leave them alone!" Beta yells as she pulls her zapper up pointing it at Falcon.

"Holy Shit she got a zapper we better head out!" Falcon leads the group out the mall they run past the grille and out the mall.

Alpha walks from behind his sister and stands next to her.

"Do the Mallrats reside here?" Alpha says swatting away a spider.

Gem looks at Alpha and smiles. "No they left here about 2 months ago on a boat thanks." Beta runs over to check Samara's wound Samara flinches thinking Beta was going to zap her.

"Its ok it's broken." She pulls an ace bandage out her pocket and wraps the wound up. "There should be good as new in about a week I'm Beta." Beta puts her hand out. "I'm Samara and that is Gem." Samara shakes Beta's hand and points to Gem and Alpha she looks they were sending major hotness signs.

"Maybe we should leave Alpha and Gem alone." Samara and Beta laugh.

Alpha looks around and makes a face. "So the mallrats left shit! So what happened here?" Alpha asks Gem.

"Well half of the Mallrats were slaughtered by the chosen." Gem sadly says. "The only survivors were Lex, Brady, KC, Cloe, Siva, Jay, Salene, and Mouse." Samara says. "I can't believe we missed them." Beta says. "Well maybe we can stay here a little and get information on where they went." Alpha says. "Yeah you can stay at the manor we claimed as our tribes place some of the old mallrats were found and joined us. Like Patsy, Ved, Bray Jr., Ellie, and Jack they were found in a techno training camp." "We saved some others to from the surviving people of some tribes we joined together we have no name though."

Alpha, Gem, Samara, and Beta walk to the manor no one was there. "He our home is you might have to share a room with some others that ok?" "Yeah." Beta and Alpha says in unison. Gem tells them stories about her mother Ruby's Saloon in Liberty. Samara tells them how the group that Beta save them from were rouge militias. "So they were hired to kill Gem?" Alpha says. "Yeah but Samara found out and interfered then we got cornered by the others. And you and Beta came." Samara starts dinner while Gem shows Beta and Alpha to their rooms. "Here you are Beta you will be sharing a room with Patsy and Mouse." Beta thanks Gem and goes in her room. "And Alpha you will share a room with Ved and Matt ok?" "Whatever thanks." Alpha goes in his room and lays on the side of the room with nothing there he lays on a bed and quickly falls asleep.


End file.
